SOS
by Inkfamy
Summary: - Armada - Why did they leave me? What did I do wrong this time? Why have my fellow Decepticons abandoned me? Was it because I'm too injured to fly? I think I'm dying…
1. Chapter 1

RE: OK this is gonna be a twoshot ficlet about Starscream. So enjoy.

Summary: Why did they leave me? What did I do wrong this time? Why have

my fellow Decepticons abandoned me? Was it because I'm too

injured to fly? I think I'm dying…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers of any sort, except the ones I make

up, or S.O.S by Good Charlotte.

**Chapter 1**

Starscream limped through the grass. It was raining – not very hard, just the kind of rain that gets you wet really, really quickly. Where were they all? Why had they left him?

He fired a shot up into the air.

"Megatron! Demolisher! Cyclonus! Thundercracker! Skywarp! Anyone! Help!" he shouted looking around for his leader.

It was night time. He could see the light of the moon behind the clouds

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Can you hear me when I call?**_

_**Shooting signals in the air,**_

_**Cuz I need somebody's help.**_

His anti-grav was offline, his wings were damaged from the battle and he had cuts that were leaking energon and fuel. He felt light-headed and somehow not quite there as he stumbled on through the greenery.

He was wet. Very wet. The fuel and energon had mixed with the rain and was running down his armour. It looked pretty. The red fuel swirled in the yellow energon and gave the rain a nice orange sunset-reflection look.

_**I can't make it on my own,**_

_**So I'm giving up myself**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Listening.**_

He sent a few more hopeful shots up into the air and watched as they burst into colourful fireworks. His radio was broken too.

He slumped to his knees. They had left him. He was alone. Nobody wanted to save Starscream, The Traitor. Megatron had finally decided that he had got tired of his attempts to take over the Decepticons and left him here to bleed to death.

_**I've been stranded here and I'm miles away.**_

_**Making signals hoping they save me**_

_**I lock myself inside these walls**_

_**Cuz out there I'm always wrong.**_

Why was the world flickering? Why did it keep disappearing and coming back? Did it want to leave him alone too? Was it angry at him for something? What had he done to offend the world? It disappeared again then came back.

_**I don't think I'm gonna make it.**_

_**So while I'm sitting here on the eve if my defeat**_

_**I write this letter and hope it saves me.**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

"Is anyone there?" he called "Anyone?"

He felt something fizzle and short out.

He slumped forward to his knees, then onto all fours. He could see all the individual blades of grass. Why were they turning orange? Maybe they had got bored of being green. Maybe they wanted to look different from their fellow blades of grass. A revolution. Yes. That was what it was. A revolution against being green.

_**Can you hear me when I call?**_

_**Shooting signals in the air,**_

_**Cuz I need somebody's help.**_

_**I can't make it on my own,**_

He liked orange a lot better than green. It seemed the grass did too. The orange was spreading out around him, further and further away from the center point of the revolution. It would not be long before the tyranny of the evil green had been subdued and all grass was free to be whatever colour it wanted.

_**So I'm giving up myself**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Listening.**_

**_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away_**

He was pretty sure that his logic chip had shorted out but he wasn't totally sure; that might have been the fizzle that he'd felt. It might have decided to leave him alone too. Maybe it had got tired of belonging to him and had gone to find a new master. He should have been nicer to it, and then he would still have it to talk to. The world left and came back again.

_**Would anybody notice if I left this place?**_

_**Looking at myself tonight, wondering if I'll survive**_

_**How the hell did I get so far away this time?**_

_**I had high hopes for my life.**_

At least he still had the grass to talk to. Yes, it was his friend wasn't it? All of the grass under him was orange now and almost a metre away on all sides he was surrounded by a sea of orange. More green fell to the orange grass. Why was he so tired? Was it all of the fighting? Yes it must have been. He felt faint.

_**Back when I was still alive.**_

_**I used to want to live forever.**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Can you hear me when I call?**_

The grass was lucky. It had lots of companions to help it. But he was all alone. Nobody cared about him.

He noticed that pools of red and yellow were appearing in the orange and mixing to create even more colours.

_**Shooting signals in the air,**_

_**Cuz I need somebody's help.**_

_**I can't make it on my own,**_

_**So I'm giving up myself**_

He rolled over on to his back. What was this sensation he was feeling? Pain? Relief? Fear? Anger? Hurt? Which was it? He fired another shot into the air. Maybe if he shouted then someone would hear and come and help him to find Megatron again.

"Help!" he tried.

Nobody came.

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Listening.**_

_**I'm lost here – I can't make it on my own**_

_**I don't want to die alone**_

There was a distant rumble. The birds must have learnt a new song. It was a comforting noise. It reminded him of engines; car and jet. The world went away again and returned. The noise was getting closer. He really wanted someone to be here now. Even a pathetic Autobot would be better than being alone. The sound of engines stopped.

_**I'm so scared**_

_**Drowning now**_

_**Reaching out**_

_**Holding on to everything I know**_

The birds must have decided that they didn't like their new song. They were making the noise of approaching footsteps now. He looked in the direction that they appeared to come from. Now he must be hallucinating. There were two pairs of feet coming towards him.

Why were they coming towards him?

_**Crying out, dying now, need some help.**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Can you hear me when I call?**_

He struggled to stay online. He was _Starscream_ he would not die alone.

He noticed that the revolution of the grass had collected even more troops. There were now some yellow and red soldiers amongst the orange. It was strange that with every soldier the grass collected he felt even weaker.

A feeble whimper escaped his lips as he tried to move.

_**Shooting signals in the air,**_

_**Cuz I need somebody's help.**_

_**I can't make it on my own,**_

The feet had come to stand beside him. Why did they look so familiar?

Whose feet was he seeing? Somebody knelt beside him and he heard the faint whine of a medic's tool. So who was repairing him? Surely someone must have been because he felt his wounds being fixed. The person who was beside his head knelt down too and looked him in the optic.

"Now I would say you got yourself into a real tight spot haven't you Starscream?" he asked.

Who was that? It was an Autobot. Jet Fire?

_**So I'm giving up myself**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

_**Listening.**_

The world left again. This time it didn't come back.

RE: Well. That's it from this chapter. Review and you'll find out what happens next. If I get five or over reviews I'll update, if not you'll just have to guess… /winks and gives the rock on sign/ Red-Eyes out!


	2. Chapter 2

RE: Hey! Here's the last chappie of SOS and it's specially for **_Syntia, _**

**_Shockbox, Solloby, LadyStarscream, Tahalli and Draange_**. Hope you

enjoy!

_**Syntia:**_

Thankies! Yeah, Starscream's fun to torment. Well, here's the last chappie, enjoy. Ramble-bells, ramble-bells ramble all the way! Oh what fun it is to torment Starscream-y! Oh ramble-bells, ramble-bells… /notices people staring. Looks around wildly/ Who was singing! It wasn't me! How dare you say it was me/shoots random person in crowd. Is carried off by men in white coats/ I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent! A big boy dun it and ran away! Noooo! I don't wanna go in a squishy room/voice is heard fading away/ Enjoy! Keep reviewing!

_**Shockbox**_

Here is the update for the love of the Decepticons! Whoo hoo! Update/gives Shockblast a dirty look/ Don't diss my reviewers Shockblast or feel my wrath! You will beg Shockbox's forgiveness for calling her mad/is carried off by Starscream/ put me down you oversized scrap heap/is dropped off a cliff/ Pick me up! Pick me up!

_**Solloby:**_

Ah but was it Jet Fire? Maybe, maybe not… hope you enjoy! GO ORANGE GRASS SOLDIERS/Dances around singing. Notices people looking and runs away. Voice is heard fading out/ Don't forget to review!

_**LadyStarscream:**_

You don't need to beg… but it helps! Here ya go, now you can know what happens! Starscream! Don't die!

Starscream/grumpily/ What?

/hugs Starscream/ the orange grass soldiers didn't get you!

Starscream: What in Primus's name are you talking about? And since when have you been the right size to hug me? Get off!

_**Tahalli:**_

Well here you go. Find out what happens to Starscream! Everyone just has to love the Screamer/hugs Starscream plushie/ mine! My Starscream! He's all mine/runs away with the Screamer doll/

_**Draange:**_

Yeah, everyone loves Starscream! Screamer love for everyone! Starscream, Starscream, Starscream… Oh, sorry… I forgot… /sidles away/

_**Kuro's Girl:**_

Thankies! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

_**AngeGardenvoir:**_

Whee! Enjoy/reviewer love/

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers™ or High by James Blunt.

**Chapter 2**

Starscream turned on his optics.

He was wet. Why was he wet? Oh yes. It had been raining. There was a bright glow off to his left. He turned his head to look and smiled.

_**Beautiful dawn**_

_**Lights up the shore for me.**_

_**There is nothing else in the world,**_

_**I'd rather wake up and see.**_

_**With you**_

He was in a field near the edge of a sea-cliff. Way out in the water the sun was rising, lighting up the world.

It was that special time that's stuck between night and day; the daylight hours were still too young for the sun to fully rise but the night wasn't old enough for the stars to disappear. It still gave him a lift ever time he saw it.

_**Beautiful dawn**_

_**I'm just chasing time again**_

_**Thought I would die in loneliment.**_

_**In endless night.**_

_**But now I'm high**_

Somebody had fixed him. Where was the person? Where was his saviour? It might have been Jet Fire, but he couldn't be certain. His optics may have been malfunctioning and Jet Fire surely hated him.

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

_**Beautiful dawn,**_

_**Melts with the stars again.**_

_**Do you remember the day,**_

Confused he stood up and, with a considerable amount of pain, managed to face the east and transform.

He hovered in the air and watched the sun slowly rising, its rays turning the water red and orange.

_**When my journey began?**_

_**Will you remember the end of time?**_

_**Beautiful dawn**_

_**You're just blowing my mind again.**_

_**Thought I was born to endless night.**_

He could remember the feeling of endless blackness as he had lost consciousness last night. The sun was a warming presence to his spark.

_**Until you shine,**_

_**High**_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

**_Will you be my shoulder?_**

The sun began to rise higher, almost half of its huge self showing above the horizon now. He hoped he would be able to see the sun's main phases again and again.

_**When I'm grey and older?**_

_**Promise me tomorrow starts with you.**_

_**Getting high**_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**_

Cybertron hadn't had sunrises or sunsets for billions of years so Starscream had only ever seen the stunning sight when he had come to Earth. It still amazed him how a ball of fire making its way through space could be so beautiful.

And every day, without fail, it would rise to light up this dustball of a planet then sink to allow the inhabitants the darkness to sleep.

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

_**High**_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

He watched the glowing orb slowly making its ascent to the open skies. When it was in the air and the sky was blue he took off into the atmosphere towards the moon. He would find out who his saviour another time. Right now he was going to demand why Megatron had left him to bleed.

He watched as the seeker flew away. One day he would tell Starscream how he felt, but today was not that day. Once the sound of the seeker's engines had faded he transformed and departed back to base. Red Alert was going to kill him if he didn't get the medical tools back soon.

_**End Story**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_**I know people have read this and not reviewed coz I checked me stats page! Please don't read and not review! If I get enough reviews I will write a sequel to this! But only if I get lots of reviews!**_

RE: Well there's your ending. If you didn't like it then you're very welcome

to write your own and post it. Just so long as you don't claim

responsibility for the idea. /winks/ Red-Eyes out!


End file.
